


2D is 2Dead...

by addictwithpens



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d x noodle - Freeform, Brother Sister Relationship, Cannabis, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Gorillaz - Freeform, Marijuana, No Romance, One Shot, Safe For Work, abuse btwn murdoc and 2d if you squint?, edibles, father/brother figure 2d, gorillaz imagine, gorillaz imagines, imagine, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictwithpens/pseuds/addictwithpens
Summary: Little noodle finds some delicious looking brownies in the kitchen...





	2D is 2Dead...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an imagine tagged as 2nu, but this is more of a brother-sister or father daughter relationship. No romance, Noodle is too young in this fic. It's another work off my tumblr that did well and I decided to post it for criticism and shiz. So yeah. I'll stop being awkward now...

2D walks into the kitchen while nursing his bruised shoulder, _“Finally I can get me hands on my sweeties, I thought Murdoc would never stop talkin’- heya Noodle!”_

Noodle giggles in response and as 2D looks up towards the medicated chocolate squares he was looking forward to eating,and he nearly has a stroke. Some of the brownies were missing…

 _“No, no, no, no, no I was just gone for an hour!  Noodle-girl please tell me Murdoc or Russ came in here and took some of these!?”_ The frightened lanky man bolts to Noodle _(who is staring off into space with her head tilted and a slight smile…)_ and grabs her to look closely at her face. Her eyes are red and lidded and she gives him a grin.  

_“Toochi, I hoped you would not mind, I helped myself to a couple! They tasted funny though…I’m hungry, can we order pizza?”_

2D suddenly looks terrified, he lets out a string of curses as he snatches the plate with the brownies and then he snatches the little girl up and pulls her into his room.

 _“If Russel finds out… Nonononono… if Russel finds out, I’ll be as good as dead.”_ 2D squeaks out.

 _“If Russel finds out what, Tooch?”_ Noodle looks up with her now droopy red eyes,  confused. _“I feel funny…”_ She chortles.

_“Ahhhum, nothing, donchya worry about a thing Noods, just sit tight…”_

_“Okay!”_ She giggles, _“I want wings, can we please get food now …pleeeeaaaase, D?”_ Noodle sounds like she’s desperate for food, 2D can’t help but laugh at the girl, he felt bad for laughing but stoned Noodle is quite adorable and she seems to be having the munchies. His laughter is contagious and it has Noodle cracking up as well.

> _“Sure, Noods, I’ll pop in a movie first then we’ll figure out the food situation… ”_

> _“I’m so thirsty… I don’t think I have ever been this thirsty… 2D, I’m so thirsty!”_

Well, the cotton mouth seems to be setting in…

> _“Hold on Noods, we’ll fix that soon, just watch the movie for now and I’ll get the food and drinks, please Noodle, just sit tight though, you are not to leave this room for anything understand?”_

_“Hai!”_ And she resumes concentrating on the TV, and every so often she would giggle at the most ridiculous things.

2D sighs, slightly amused and slightly disappointed.  That’s supposed to be me right now… She’ll be like this for the next couple of hours considering how much she ate. I doubt she’ll move from that spot any time soon. It really couldn’t hurt to eat some now that I’ve got the situation all fixed now, could it?

He takes a brownie and munches on it while on his way back to the kitchen to get the pizzeria’s menu. He orders a large cheese pie, tons of water, and two orders of boneless wings. Suddenly 2D needs to use the **~~t o i l e t~~** b a t hroom. When he’s done with his business,  he enters his room again.

_“Noodle I ordered th-”_

Noodle is gone.

Suddenly 2D hears her giggle.

 _“Ah crud…”_ He was just out the room for 20 minutes he’s already starting to feel the effects of the edible he ingested.

_“NOODLE! Where are you? Come back!”_

2D sticks his head out of his room to see Noodle playing by Russel’s room, and Russel is making his way up the stairs, he’s on his way towards his room. The horrified 2D’s eyes go wide and he shrieks:   _“Nooooodle come here I have to show you something!!! Noodle, I have pizza! C’mere Noods!”_

Noodle turns around and runs back with her back facing Russ and 2D breathes a sigh of relief. _I thought I was a dead man…_

Noodle enters the room as Russ reaches the top of the stairs and 2D slams the door.

 _“You. Are. Not. To. Leave. This. Room. Noodle.”_ 2D manages to squeak this out as he is out of breath, he has his hand over his chest.

Noodle seems this funny and she starts having a laughing fit in which 2D ends up partaking in later on because he too is starting to feel the full blown effects of the cannabis.

They sit down and start to watch a zombie movie ( _every time someone screams, gets dragged or bitten, they both burst out into laughter._ ) This goes on for another 30 minutes until 2D hears the doorbell.

The two very stoned musicians look at each other immediately and both shout: **_“t h e  f o o d!”_**  And 2D leaves to get the food he ordered, feeling like he’s in some sort of trance.

He takes his time going downstairs and trips twice, not because of the weed but because he’s just very clumsy.  2D opens the door, takes the food, and hands the delivery person money and a hefty tip then slammed the door. When he spins around to make his way back up the stairs, he hears a little girl’s giggle and shortly after Russel’s booming voice:

##  _**“D!!! WHATCHYA DO TO MY BABY GIRL?!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO BABYGIRL?!”** _

That’s when 2D’s stomach fell and his high was killed. His buzz was completely gone and replaced with fear.


End file.
